I just wanna live
by MaryMaryMary
Summary: Mühsam schlug sie die Augen auf und ließ ihren Blick durchs Zimmer wandern.Durch das Fenster schien die Sonne so unglaublich einladend, dass es ihr nicht schwer fiel das warme Bett zu verlassen.Mit dem linken Arm angelte sie nach dem Bademantel und schlüp


I just wanna live

Mühsam schlug sie die Augen auf und ließ ihren Blick durchs Zimmer wandern.

Durch das Fenster schien die Sonne so unglaublich einladend, dass es ihr nicht schwer fiel das warme Bett zu verlassen.

Mit dem linken Arm angelte sie nach dem Bademantel und schlüpfte geschwind hinein, um dann die Treppe hinab zu wandern und in der Küche frischen Kaffee zu brühen.

Sie spürte, wie verspannt ihr Nacken war und begann ihn mit sanften Bewegungen der Schultern zu lockern.

Der Duft des köstlichen Getränkes stieg ihr langsam in die Nase und sie schloss genießerisch die Augen, sog den Duft gierig ein.

Heute war ihr Tag, das hatte sie gespürt, gleich nach dem Aufwachen. Beherzt stieß sie den Stuhl beim Aufstehen zurück und ging zur Kaffeemaschine, um sich an dem für sie köstlichsten Getränk zu laben. Voller Genuss schlürfte sie die braune Flüssigkeit und begann im Kopf einen Tagesplan zu erstellen.

Ausgiebiges Frühstück bei Luke, danach würde sie sich alle Zeit der Welt nehmen um durch den großen Park in Saint Amberlin zu spazieren. Sie liebte den Park mit all den kleine Cafés und den wunderschönen Blumen, die einen herrlichen Duft verströmten...

Am Abend, wenn Rory zu Hause war, Videoabend, wie immer. Die Filme würde Rory mitbringen, also hatte sie keinen Stress... „Keinen Stress", wie sich das anhörte, wie ein Geschenk, wie Urlaub vom Alltag, Balsam für ihre Seele, die in den letzten Monaten so geschunden worden war. Doch daran wollte sie jetzt nicht denken, schob die Gewitterwolken in ihren Gedanken hinfort und begab sich langsam ins Bad. Die drehte den Hahn auf und hörte das Rauschen des Wassers wie einen warmen Sommerregen, der nach der Anstrengung der Hitze alles Schlechte wegwäscht und nur Klares zurücklässt. Genauso eine Reinigung brauchte sie jetzt auch. Sie ließ den Bademantel von ihren Schultern gleiten und hinter sich auf den Boden fallen. Sie stieg in die Dusche und schloss die Augen, dachte an nichts. Sie stand einfach da und spürte das lauwarme Wasser ihren Körper hinunterrinnen. Nichts was sie störte, keine Hektik, keiner, der ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden wollte, weil sie nicht mehr konnte und dem Wunsch aufzugeben nachgekommen war. Sie griff nach dem Shampoo und goss ein Wenig davon in ihr kastanienbraunes Haar, massierte mit ihren Fingern ihre Kopfhaut. Noch eine Weile ließ sie sich von den angenehmen Wasser umspülen, dann drehte sie den Hahn zu und schlang das warme, flauschige Badetuch um sich. Sie seufzte vor Zufriedenheit und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Kleiderschrank.

In ihrem Zimmer stand sie vor den geöffneten Flügeln des Schrankes und wog den Kopf hin und her. Was war angebracht, was war würdig an diesem Tag getragen zu werden?

Sie griff nach dem lindgrünen Sommerkleid und streifte es über. Die kalte Seide auf der Haut verursachte eine Gänsehaut.

Sie verließ ihr Zimmer wieder, um sich im Badezimmer einer kleinen Schönheitskur zu unterziehen und steckte sich ihr inzwischen getrocknetes Haar locker hoch, zog ein paar Strähnen wieder heraus, sodass sie ihren Hals beim Bewegen sanft umspielten. Ein bisschen Make-up, ein bisschen Rouge und etwas Mascara vollendeten ihr Werk und sie betrachtete sich zufrieden im Spiegel.

Fröhlich hüpfend verließ sie das Haus, nahm schnell ihre Handtasche mit und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Auf dem Weg zu Luke konnte sie sich vor Vorfreude auf das Essen, was sie zu genießen beabsichtigte, kaum bremsen nicht loszurennen, doch irgendwie schaffte sie es das Diner ihren besten Freundes in einem zivilisierten Schritt-Tempo zu erreichen.

Sie stieß die Tür auf und strahlte den Dinerbesitzer an. Dieser hob mürrisch wie immer den Kopf, musste dann aber doch lächeln, als er in das völlig entspannte Gesicht von Lorelai sah. Er war erleichtert sie so unbeschwert zu sehen, nachdem sie in den letzten Monaten meist völlig niedergeschlagen und traurig gewesen war.

„Guten Morgen" warf sie ihm fröhlich entgegen und zauberte mit ihrem unverfänglich einladenden Lächeln die sommerliche Stimmung auch in das Diner.

„Guten Morgen, Lorelai, du bist spät heute!", erwiderte Luke.

„Ja", sagte sie nickend, „ich weiß, ich habe ja heute meinen freien Tag und da habe ich mir eine Stunde mehr Schönheitsschlaf gegönnt! Und jetzt bin ich ja da und mein Hunger ist dafür auch umso größer."

„Was darf ich dir denn bringen, an deinem freien Tag", fragte Luke schmunzelnd über den unerwarteten Frohsinn.

„Hm, also…wie wäre es, wenn du mir ein paar von den leckeren Blaubeer Pancakes machst. Und dazu natürlich…"

„Kaffee, das war mir schon klar."

„Du kennst mich einfach zu gut.", scherzte sie.

„Zu gut?", verwundert über den negativen Beigeschmack runzelte Luke die Stirn. Er hatte es ja gleich gewusst, so perfekt konnte kein Tag sein, dass sie einmal nicht stichelte, ihn nicht mit kleinen subtilen Anmerkungen verletzte, selbst, wenn es ihr nicht bewusst war. Er legte jedes ihrer Worte auf die Goldwaage, dass wusste er selbst nur zu genau. Alles versuchte er zu interpretieren, jeden Schritt, jede Geste ihrer zarten Hände, jeden Augenaufschlag in dem er zu versinken drohte. Er wusste auch, dass sie von all den Auswirkungen ihres Gebarens nichts ahnte, sein intimstes Seelenleben nicht zu erkennen vermochte.

„Ja, vor dir kann ich eben nichts verbergen. Obwohl so schwer zu erraten ist es ja nicht, bei meinem kaffeesüchtigen Ruf, der mir vorauseilt."

Da war es schon wieder. Ohne es zu merken hatte sie erneut ein kleines bisschen Salz in seine niemals verheilen wollende Wunde gestreut. Schwer zu erraten war es nicht gewesen. Also hätte es jeder gewusst und er war nichts besonders mehr in ihrem Leben. Er fühlte wie die innere Leere in ihm hinaufkroch, von ihm Besitz ergriff und sich wie eine eisige Hand um seine Kehle legte. Er konnte nichts tun, es ihr nicht sagen, was sie in ihm auslöste, mit ihm tat, mit all ihrem Tun, ihrem Dasein. Er konnte ihr nicht sagen, dass sein Herz jedes Mal zu hüpfen begann, wenn er wusste, dass er sie sehen würde und allein wenn er nur an sie dachte, wie sie sich ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht strich, bereitete ihm ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.

„Gut, ich bring es dir dann. Setz dich doch einfach schon mal.", sagte er schroffer, als er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.

„Huch?", entfuhr es ihr, doch sie wusste, dass man seine plötzlichen Launen einfach hinnehmen musste und konnte es auch. Dieser Tag sollte perfekt sein, ganz ohne schlechte Gedanken oder böse Worte, davon hatte sie in letzter Zeit mehr als genug gehabt. So begab sie sich an einen freien Tisch und freute sich über die zarten Sonnenstrahlen die zaghaft die Luft umspielten.

Sie griff in ihre Tasche und zog einen Notizblock sowie einen pinkfarbenen Glitzerstift heraus. Dann begann sie ein paar Zeilen zu schreiben: „Dies ist mein perfekter Tag. Ich kann nicht länger bleiben, wenn ich merke, dass du ihn nicht mit mir teilen kannst. Ich brauche das Unbeschwerte heute, wie die Luft zum atmen. Du weißt, das die letzte Zeit nicht leicht war für mich und ich kann es einfach nicht mehr ertragen, für alles verantwortlich gemacht zu werden. Den Kaffe brauchst du nicht wegzuschütten, ich nehm' ihn dann morgen intravenös. Lorelai"

Sie stand auf, schob den Brief unter die Kaffeekanne, die auf dem Tresen stand und verließ das Diner, nicht jedoch ohne vorher noch einen take-away Becher mit Kaffee zu füllen.

Sie musste schmunzeln, als sie sich das Gesicht ihres Freundes vorstellte, wie er zurück hinter den Tresen kam und sie nicht sah, den Brief finden würde, der doch so untypisch für sie war. Doch sie war sich sicher, er würde sie verstehen, so wie er sie immer verstanden hatte und immer verstehen würde.

Sie schlenderte zurück nach Hause und stieg in ihren Wagen. Drehte den Schlüssel im Zündschloss und lenkte das Auto in Richtung „Saint-Amberlin-Red-And-Green-Park".

Als sie auf den Parkplatz auffuhr dachte sie noch einmal an Luke. Ob er ihr böse war? Sicher nicht, aber irgendetwas war mit ihm gewesen. Er hatte sich auf einmal wieder in sein Schneckenhaus zurückgezogen, war wieder unantastbar und vor allem unverletzlich geworden. Sie beschloss ihn am Abend aufzusuchen, doch jetzt brauchte sie ihre Ruhe. So verließ sie ihren Wagen und begab sich zu den großen, prächtigen Oleanderbäumen, die den Parkeingang säumten. Sie sog den Duft der Blumen an denen sie zunächst noch vorbeispazierte dann aber immer wieder neben ihnen stehen blieb, förmlich ein und wurde von einem unbändigen Glücksgefühl durchströmt. Sie fühlte beinahe körperlich wie gut es ihr Tat und wie die Vergangenheit wie ein unnötiges Kleidungsstück von ihr abfiel. Sie konnte dem Drang zu hüpfen nicht widerstehen und fand sich plötzlich auf einer großen grünen Wiese wieder. Sie legte ihre weiße Strickjacke neben ihre Handtasche auf den Boden und begann sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen zu drehen. Leicht legte sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken, atmete tief ein und ließ sich schließlich rücklings auf den weichen Rasen fallen. Nur genießen, dachte sie, einfach nur genießen… Sie schaute in den Himmel und sah kleine flauschige Wattewölkchen vorüberziehen und seufzte. Alles was ihr nun zu ihrem absoluten Glück gefehlt hätte war Rory. Heute Abend, ja da würde sie sie wieder sehen. Endlich, nach zwei Wochen ohne ihre Tochter, ohne ihre Seelenverwandte. Lorelai seufzte noch einmal tief, dann stand sie auf, nahm Tasche und Jacke und begab sich in eines der kleinen Cafés, die es im ganzen Park gab. Sie setzte sich an eine der kleinen weißlackierten Tische und wartete auf die Bedienung. Sie schaute auf die weite Wiese, die vor ihr lag und merkte, wie ihre Gedanken abschweiften…

Währenddessen im Diner polierte Luke wieder einmal seinen Tresen. Er hatte Lorelais Brief längst gelesen und war wütend auf sich selbst. Was bin ich auch für ein Idiot, schalt er sich selbst. Ich bin ja so unsensibel. Schließlich habe ich gemerkt, das es ihr nach langem endlich mal wieder gut geht und ich, was mache ich grober Klotz? Ich bin mürrisch! Warum kann ich ihr nicht einmal sagen, was sie mir antut, wenn sie mit mir spricht, wenn sie geht, so unglaublich elegant wie nur sie es kann? Warum kann ich sie nicht berühren, wenn alle meine Sinne nach ihr schreien und jede Faser nach ihrem Duft verlangt?

„Was tust du da?"

Luke schrak hoch und sah in das Gesicht von Miss Patty.

„Meinst du nicht, dass der Lack auf dem Holz bleiben sollte? Du scheuerst jetzt schon seit Minuten auf dieser Stelle herum! Was ist denn los?"

„Was tue ich? Ach, ich kenne meinen Tresen und ich weiß, wie ich ihn scheuern muss." Versuchte Luke verzweifelt von Pattys Frage abzulenken.

„Sicher, Süßer, sicher", murmelte die Tanzlehrerin ironisch.

„Du kannst mir glauben, es ist nichts", zischelte Luke und versuchte mehr sich selbst als Patty davon zu überzeugen, das alles in bester Ordnung war.

„Es ist wegen ihr nicht wahr? Weil sie so plötzlich weg war. Was um alles in der Welt stand auf diesem Zettel? Ich konnte es nicht lesen, als sie es geschrieben hat…"

Luke blickte schwer atmend auf. „Patty, mir geht es gut, auf dem Zettel stand nichts Besonderes, sie hat mir nur sie Adresse eines ihrer Lieferanten aufgeschrieben, um die ich sie gebeten hatte."

„Ein Lieferant? Für was denn?"

„Kürbisse, Patty, Kürbisse", versuchte Luke sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Doch gleich nachdem er es ausgesprochen hatte wurde ihm klar, wie absurd es geklungen haben musste.

„Schätzchen, den Kürbislieferanten, der das Inn beliefert kennen wir beide. Und Jacksons Adresse wird sie dir wohl auch kaum aufschreiben müssen?"

„Ich muss arbeiten, Patty, möchtest du noch etwas Kaffee haben? Ich habe keine Zeit für Pläuschchen, ich habe schließlich noch andere Gäste.", abrupt drehte Luke sich herum und ließ die triumphierende Patty zurück. Diese stürzte auch sogleich an ihren Tisch zurück, packte die gespannte Babette am Arm und zog sie hinaus. „Er war ganz verwirrt", wusste sie zu berichten, „das Mädchen hat ihm den Kopf verdreht."

„Aber das wussten wir ja, Patty. Was stand auf dem Zettel? Das ist die spannende Frage.", Babette hibbelte vor ihrer Tratschschwester.

„Er sagt, es sei nur die Adresse eines Kürbislieferanten."

„Sicher, sicher.", Babette verdrehte die Augen. „Er tut mir so leid, der Kleine, sieht sie jeden Tag und sie weiß von nichts." Eifrig schwatzend machten sich sie beiden auf den Weg zu Miss Pattys Tanzstudio, um nicht die wöchentliche Yoga-Stunde ohne sie beginnen zu lassen.

Lorelai schreckte jäh aus ihren Gedanken und schaute dem attraktiven Mann direkt in die Augen. Sie lächelte verständnislos, denn sie hatte nicht gehört, was er gesagt hatte.

„Ob ich Ihnen etwas bringen darf", der Mann lächelte als er bemerkte, dass die Unbekannte ihn tatsächlich einfach nicht verstanden hatte und nicht einfach bloß ignorierte.

„Oh ja, sicher ich hätte gern einen…"

„Ich vermute Kaffe?", riet der Mann. Völlig fassungslos starrte Lorelai den Kellner an.

„Ist das so eine Art Verschwörung zwischen euch Gastronomen?", fragte sie ehrlich überrascht.

„Entschuldigen Sie? Ich gehe davon aus, das ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig lag?"

„Sie kennen nicht zufällig einen Luke Danes? Nein? Ich dacht' schon, das wär' so ein Diner-Mafia Ding."

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie, ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung wovon Sie reden. Kennen Sie vielleicht meinen Bruder? Ich helfe hier heute nur aus, weil mein Bruder krank ist und so schnell keine Aushilfe verfügbar war."

„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass ich Ihren Bruder kenne. Ich bin nicht oft hier."

„Das ist aber überaus schade für meinen Bruder.", der junge Mann war beeindruckt von der Frau, die vor ihm saß. Ihre vollen Lippen, ihre wunderschönen Locken, doch all das wurde noch übertroffen durch ihre unglaublichen blauen Augen. „Entschuldigen Sie, mein Name ist Nicholas Lindberg. Und normalerweise trage ich keine weiße Kellnerschürze sondern bin Anwalt." Er setzte sein strahlendstes Lächeln auf, er wollte ihr gefallen, um jeden Preis.

„Lorelai Gilmore", antwortete sie und lächelte. Gut sah er aus, befand sie. „Ein Anwalt, so so", sie lächelte verschmitzt. „Mit Ihrer Spezies hat man ja normalerweise eher ungern zu tun, doch ich kann nicht behaupten, dass mir Ihre Gesellschaft unangenehm wäre."

„Das freut mich zu hören.", er zog den freien Stuhl an ihrem Tisch zurück, „darf ich?"

„Gerne", antwortete sie und freute sich, dass ihre Einsamkeit durch einen so netten Gesprächspartner unterbrochen worden war. Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln.

„Sind sie aus der Gegend?", versuchte Nicholas ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Ja, ich wohne in Stars Hollow und Sie?"

„Hartfort."

„Oh", Lorelai wurde misstrauisch. Ein Anwalt aus Hartfort, wenn er jetzt noch meine Eltern kennt, dann stehe ich auf und laufe schreiend davon! „Meine Eltern wohnen auch in Hartfort. Richard und Emily Gilmore."

„Tut mir leid, ich wohne noch nicht lange dort. Mein Bruder und ich, wir sind vor einem Jahr hergezogen. Ich hatte die Möglichkeit in eine Kanzlei einzusteigen und mein Bruder hatte sich in dieses kleine Café verliebt. Da haben wir uns entschlossen von Florida hierher zu ziehen."

„Florida? Da hatten sie sicher Delfine im Pool, nicht?", scherzte Lorelai.

Nicholas musste lachen, „Sie werden es nicht glauben, aber wir hatten tatsächlich mal ein Krokodil in unserem Pool. Das kommt dort allerdings nicht eben gerade selten vor."

„Himmel, ein Krokodil. Ich wäre tausend Tode gestorben, wenn ich eines Morgens in den Pool gesprungen wäre und Nessie taucht neben mir auf!"

„Na ja, also bei uns wurde niemand verletzt damals. Darf ich fragen, was Sie beruflich machen?"

„Ich habe zusammen mit meiner besten Freundin ein kleines Hotel in Stars Hollow.", antwortete sie und war froh, dass er Fragen stellte, da sie kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Diese Stimme, das Ausdrucksstarke in seinen Gesichtszügen, sie merkte erst jetzt wie sehr ihr das gefehlt hatte. Eine männliche Schulter zum Anlehnen, jemand zum Reden, wenn es ihr schlecht ging. All das hatte Jason nicht gekonnt. Bei ihm hatte sie nie das Gefühl gehabt zu Hause zu sein, sich anlehnen zu können, auch einmal Schwäche zeigen zu dürfen. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie immer perfekt war, in jeder Beziehung. Sie hatte gut aus zu sehen und nie traurig zu sein. Nicht einmal, als er ihr das Schlimmste angetan hatte, was man ihr antun konnte. Auch da hatte er erwartet, dass sie es stillschweigend hinnahm und wenn schon, dann unhörbar litt.

„Ein Hotel? Wie schön! Ich werde Ihnen jetzt mal den versprochenen Kaffee besorgen!", er erhob sich und lief rückwärts in das Café zurück. Er hatte das Gefühl einer Elfe begegnet zu sein, sie war so zart und zerbrechlich, aber dennoch willensstark und durchsetzungsfähig. Kaum konnte er seinen Blick von ihr wenden und als sich ihre Blicke trafen gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern. Er spürte wie trocken sein Mund geworden war, schluckte zweimal kräftig, dann bemerkte er, dass er Gefahr lief rückwärts gegen die Glastür zu laufen. Er drehte sich um und verschwand in dem kleinen Gebäude.

Lorelai konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Dieser Tag war perfekt, sie hatte es gleich nach dem Aufwachen gespürt. Sie konnte einfach nur noch dasitzen und strahlen. Ich muss aussehen, als hätte ich zu viel von den mach-mich-glücklich Tabletten geschluckt, dachte sie. Eine Hummel hatte den Weg zu Lorelais Tisch gefunden und flog fröhlich summend um die auf dem Tisch stehende Gerbera herum. „Na, du kleine Hummel?", sagte Lorelai. „Wie geht es dir?", sie hatte das Gefühl von der Hummel kritisch beäugt zu werden. „Was ist? Bin ich zu unwürdig ein Gespräch mit mir anzufangen?"

Währenddessen war Nicholas mit einer großen Tasse dampfenden Kaffees an den Tisch herangetreten. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er verwundert über das kindliche Gebaren der jungen Frau.

„Aber sicher, was soll denn sein?", fragte Lorelai ehrlich ahnungslos.

„Na ja, immerhin unterhalten Sie sich mit einer Hummel."

Lorelai musste lachen, „Wahrscheinlich der Kaffeentzug." Gierig nahm sie einen Schluck aus der dargebotenen Tasse.

„Ich hoffe er ist stark genug, Sie sehen nicht aus, als wären Sie ein Blümchenkaffee-Typ."

„Da liegen sie vollkommen richtig, ich habe auch nichts gegen Kaffeepulver pur", scherzte sie erleichtert, dass ihr Hummelgespräch nicht zu einem fatal falschen Eindruck geführt hatte.

Lorelai hatte die Tasse inzwischen zur Gänze geleert und suchte mit den Augen nach Nicholas, um zu bezahlen. Als sie ihn jedoch nicht sehen konnte, stand sie auf und ging in das Innere des kleinen Cafés. „Nicholas?", fragte sie in den Raum hinein, denn der plötzliche Wechsel vom Hellen ins Dunkel ließ sie nichts sehen.

„Lorelai", antwortete es ihr von weiter hinten „Sie wollen schon gehen?", man konnte den enttäuschten Unterton kaum überhören.

„Ja, ich muss, ich habe noch eine Verabredung mit meiner Tochter.", sagte sie zögernd.

„Mit ihrer Tochter?", Nicholas wunderte sich.

„Ja, sie kommt heute Abend nach Hause aus Yale und ich muss vorher noch die Wäsche vor ihr verstecken, damit sie nicht denkt, ich würde ohne sie nicht klarkommen."

„Ihre Tochter kann unmöglich in Yale studieren!", befand Nicholas.

„Meine Tochter ist zwanzig, da ist das schon möglich.", lachte Lorelai, sie hatte sich langsam an die Theke herangetastet und konnte inzwischen auch schon wieder deutlicher sehen.

„Sind Sie sicher? Sie haben keinen Sonnenstich oder so etwas? Sie sind doch im Leben nicht älter als neunundzwanzig und mit neun Jahren werden Sie sicher nicht Mutter geworden sein."

„Sie sind ja ein richtiges Mathe-Ass! Und das ich neunundzwanzig bin, also mal ehrlich, ich bin sechsunddreißig.", so sympathisch Nicholas ihr auch war, dennoch hatte sie nicht vor, ihm ihre gesamte Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen.

„Sechsunddreißig? Na dann sind sie und ihr Mann aber früh Eltern geworden!", enttäuscht über den vermuteten Ehemann nahm er ihr Geld an und das Wechselgeld aus der Kasse.

„Da muss ich Sie leider desillusionieren, kein Ehemann vorhanden", antwortete sie keck.

„Nicht?", Nicholas konnte die Freude nur schwer daran hindern in seiner Stimme deutlich mitzuschwingen.

„Nein, da bin ich mir ausnahmsweise absolut sicher!"

Er händigte ihr das Wechselgeld aus und zuckte merklich zusammen, als sich ihre Hände berührten. Langsam hob er seinen Blick und sah ihr jetzt direkt in die Augen.

„Dürfte ich Sie dann unter den gegebenen Umständen bitten, mich Sie wieder sehen zu lassen?"

Lorelai legte den Kopf schief und merkte, wie ihre Wangen sich leicht rosa färben mussten.

Sie hatte so darauf gehofft, dass er sie fragen würde und musste sich zurückhalten nicht sofort freudig auf der Stelle hüpfend „Ja ja ja!" zu sagen.

„Aber gerne doch", versuchte sie eine Antwort.

„Und wann hätten holde, sich in Schweigen hüllende Lady einen Abend für einen Knappen wie mich frei?"

Lorelai ließ sich auf sein Spiel ein und antwortete: „Die Lady hätte Freitagabend einmal Zeit, weil sie nicht bei den Rittern der Tafelrunde verweilen muss."

„Wenn holde Lady mir nun noch ihre Telefonnummer aushändigen würde, wäre der Knappe ausgesprochen glücklich."

Lorelai nahm ihren Stift aus der Tasche und musste dabei kurz an Luke denken, was er wohl gerade machte? Wahrscheinlich seine Gäste angrummeln, dachte sie. Sie nahm das Stück Papier, das Nicholas ihr gab und schrieb ihre Telefonnummer samt ihres Namens darauf.

Sie lächelte Nicholas noch einmal kurz an, dann verabschiedete sie sich schweren Herzens, aber in der Gewissheit, dass er sie anrief, und verließ das Café.

7


End file.
